Blessed Egypt
by Lady Cascade
Summary: Akina travels to Cairo to try and cure her father. she has to fight a lot of guards. will her impression of the young pharaoh improve when she is captured? Atemoc
1. meeting guards

Dreaming Angel Spirit here. I'm here with a fic for you all. This is my first one I ever made so be nice if it isn't that good. I also am not English myself, in fact I am from Holland, so don't blame me for the spelling. This; "….." means talking and this; /…. / means thoughts.

Oh and the disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh, although I would like to. Lol. Well let's get started!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ancient Egypt. The sun was shining and there where no clouds to be seen. It was hot, sandy and dry in the desert. No one even dared to be there. No one…except a beautiful young lady dressed in a linen top and a fine linen skirt to her knees. She was tanned and had long dark brown hair and blue eyes. 

Next to her walked a beautiful black horse which was saddled with a bag of food for their journey, which was going to be long. She was on her way to Cairo where her mother and father lived. She was going there because she had heard that her father was incredibly ill.

She was skilled in healing and herbs because it was her job to heal people in her own town.

As she was walking she was thinking about how to heal her father, he had a live threatening disease which was very hard to cure.

As she was lost in her thoughts and was looking at her feet she didn't saw a couple of men riding horses come her way until they where very near.

She realized they where guards seeing that they whore shining bracelets. A sign of loyal ness to the Pharaoh. No one would ever mess with some guards especially not when sawn the long, pointy spear they where holding and the big shining shield. Also when looking closely you could see a long, sharp blade tightened to their belts.

She didn't have any time to mess around with some stupid show off guards. She needed to get to her father. Although there was nowhere a place to hide, she tried to walk past the guards unseen.

"Hey you there, what are you doing in the domain of Pharaoh Atem?"

She thought it was best if she did what they said or else she would be in trouble.

"I am going to my father who is very ill." She answered.

"What's your name missy?" one of the guards said brutally.

Now she was getting angry. In her own village anyone knew that if you would call her names you would be in serious trouble. She was also known as a very skilled fighter.

"I would like you to stop calling me names like that sir" she said with an angry tone in her voice. She was ready to strike now, but she didn't have time to mess around.

"Just tell me your name and your intentions to be here or else we'll have to use our blades."

One of the guards said meanwhile pulling out his blade, which the others followed suit.

"My name is Akina and like I said before, I am going to my father." She said her hatred for the guards rising every second. "And I don't like your attitude towards me" she said unable to control her temper.

The guards where a bit shocked. No one ever talked to them that way.

And they wouldn't let her get away with it.

"Alright 'Akina' we've been acting nice towards you but now you have been going to far, we will take you to the Pharaoh and he will not be as nice as we are, then after he has decided what your punishment will be, your going to be thrown in the prison where you will have no food and drink for a week, or he will put you in enslavement and let you eat the dust you will find in the mines." The guards where talking as if they already new what was going to happen. But they were wrong, and Akina would prove it.

"Yeah that sounds great, doesn't it? Only there is a slight problem" she told the guards calmly.

"And that would be" one of the guards asked sarcastically.

"Well, I have absolutely no intentions of going to that Pharaoh of yours, so unless you want to fight me, which I promise you don't want to, I will be leaving now."

Now she made the guards angry, and she knew it but didn't care. She knew that the guards would want to fight now after she said those words to them, but she couldn't care less. What did bothered her was that she had to hurry knowing that her father was in serious trouble and needed her help. But that was going to be difficult seeing as there were five of them and she was on her own. Well actually she had her horse Sakura with her but what a help that would be. No, she was going to fight on her own just hoping that she would be by her father in time to help him.

"Now you made us angry little twit, and you're going to pay for your filthy words" the guards said, slowly sliding of their horses. Akina positioned herself, ready to fight.

"You will need a sword if you're going to fight us" one of the guards said, taking another sword out of his belt.

/Well… at least they're fair. / Akina thought. But she didn't need their swords.

"I don't need your damn thing, I have my own one." She said firmly, pulling out her sword.

She only made the guards angrier talking to them like that, but that was part of her plan.

Make your opponent mad at you, and he will be focused at his hatred, not his fighting skills.

At her words the guards were out of their minds from anger and they leapt at Akina without saying anything which didn't bother Akina at all. She already knew how to knock out those silly guards.

They were now very near her but all she had to do was step aside. The guards all fell on each other and it took a while for the first one to stand up. Now Akina had plenty of time to walk behind them. By the time one of them stood up she already knocked him down again.

Another guard stood up and attacked her with his sword, but she blocked it with hers and quickly after that she stabbed the guard in his arm. She never stabbed someone right in the heart, knowing that the person would die when she did. She didn't want to kill the guards; after all it was just their job to ask people what their intentions were. Okay, they where a bit brute, but that was just their attitude.

The guard fell down in pain, leaving the other guards to look scared at Akina.

"So, who's next?" She asked with a slight grin on her face. She found it very amusing to scare the hell out of those guards.

They backed away slowly and then they jumped back on their horses to ride back to the city.

/Alright now I have to get moving or my father will be in serious trouble/ Akina thought.

/I think it would be best if I would ride on my horse, that way I will be faster. /

She mounted her horse and rode towards the city, hoping that she would be in time.

* * *

Well, what do you think of it? Maybe it's a bit boring in the beginning but it will get better later on (I hope). please let me know how it was. R&R. 

Any tips are welcome


	2. fighting again

Disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh…

Thanks fish and chips for your review, it's my very first one so I'm really happy!

Well, on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Your highness! Your highness!" 

"What's wrong Simon?"

"The guards have just reported an attack!"

"An attack? From which country? How big was their army?"

"Eh…….it was just one person, a girl."

"A girl? Are my guards that easy to defeat?"

"I'm sorry sire, but that's all I heard."

"Hhmm…well, this girl might cause trouble to our villagers. I think it's best if we send some "good guards" to her, to bring her here."

"Alright my Pharaoh, I'll arrange everything."

"Thank you Simon."

back to Akina

/I hope I will get there in time without any other interruptions. /

As she was riding, she saw the city of Cairo on the horizon. She begged for Sakura to run as fast as she could.

/Hang on dad, I'm coming. /

in town…

"Please, Raykin! Hang on, Akina will be here soon to try and help you!" A woman said.

She had long black hair and was slightly tanned. She sat on the ground with next to her a bed

Where a man lay. He was looking rather pale tough he, as his wife, had a tanned skin colour.

Raykin had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Shinara, if I do not survive this disease, I want you to move to Akina's village and continue with your live."

"Raykin! You're not going to die! We will stay together, as a happy family."

"There is an end to everything, my love. I just want you to go on. Only then I will rest in peace, knowing that you and Akina have a happy live together."

"Don't worry, I'll look after Akina. I will do as you say and go live with her."

"Thank you."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shinara went to open it.

"Akina! Oh thank god you're here; your father is in very critical condition"

"Don't worry mom, I'm here now and I'm going to look after him."

They walked over to the bed, where the sick man lay.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

"Akina, I am glad you are here."

"Don't worry, I'm going to look after you, you're going to be just fine, I promise."

"Do not make promises you can't follow."

"But dad, I will cure you."

"No, it is my time to go. The Gods think so and I will obey them. I had a good live; I met some of the kindest people in town, and have a lovely wife and a beautiful daughter. My life just couldn't get any better. My last wish is that you two will be very happy together and that you will be careful."

Akina's mother began to cry. Akina herself was overwhelmed. What should she do? She wanted to cure her father, but wasn't sure if she would be able to.

So she would just have to sit there and wait for her father to die? Well, she knew one thing for sure; she was going to be with him till the very end.

"Now, now, don't cry Shinara. It's not that I will leave you forever. I will always be there for you when you need me, right in your heart."

With those words he felt his live slipping away.

"We love you" Akina said with tears in her eyes.

Her father was dying and she couldn't do anything about it. Then she saw that her father wasn't breathing anymore. He died.

The next morning

Akina and her mother decided to do as Raykin told them to. They would be going to Akina's town in a couple of days. They needed food and other supplies for their journey and Akina's mother wanted to say goodbye to a few friends of her.

At the moment Akina's mother was washing some clothes in the Nile which was right next to her house. Raykin was taken to a mortuary after Akina and her mother said farewell.

Akina was feeding the horses to make them strong and wealthy for the long journey.

When everything was done, they where ready to go. They mounted their horses and rode off.

While they were riding through the city, Shinara said goodbye to some people she knew.

Akina thought about what she was going to say to her sister. Her little sister couldn't come with her because she had to work. Akina's family was very poor just like almost the rest of Egypt. And now, with Raykin gone, they had to work even harder. It wasn't though work they had to do, but still hard.

Suddenly she heard a man call her name. She looked around and saw some guards walking their direction. She rolled her eyes. What did they want this time?

"Are you Akina, the one who arrived yesterday and knocked off some of the palace guards?"

Akina's mother looked surprised at her daughter but decided to say nothing. Akina sighed.

"Yes" she answered shortly.

The guards glanced at each other.

"Then we have to take you with us, the Pharaoh wishes to speak with you."

"Did you really think that I would come with you out of free will?" Akina said to them calmly.

The guards were looking rather pale at her comment; they obviously had heard what happened to their colleagues.

"You will come with us now." One of the guards said firmly.

"No" Akina said back. /I don't have time for this shit…/ she thought.

"Then we will have to force you" the same guard said. They pulled their swords and were gaining on Akina and her mother.

Akina glanced at her mother who was looking terrified. Akina couldn't let them harm her mother in any way. She jumped of her horse and pulled out her sword.

The guards whimpered, they were scared as hell. Akina found it rather funny; their weak point was fear of a girl.

"Brace yourselves, cause I'm about to rip you apart" she teased.

The guards were slightly taken aback. Akina smirked at their reaction.

She leapt at them with full speed. Two of the guards jumped away, but the other two reacted too late and got themselves slashed in their arms. They fell down in pain. The two who jumped away used the time to whirl around and leap at Akina.

Akina ducked and rolled out of their reach. One of them ran towards her and tried to hit her with his sword. However Akina blocked his attack with her own sword. They kept trying to hit each other and blocking attacks.

Akina stepped backwards to block one of his attacks and felt something solid on her back. She assumed it was a wall. The guard stomped her in the stomach and caused her to drop her sword. Then he wrapped his hands around her throat.

Akina choked and her sight became blurry. She tried to struggle out of his grasp but to no use.

He was way to strong…

"Let her go!"

* * *

Who would that be?...You wanna know? Review and I will post the next chapter. 

And don't forget to put some tips or arguments in your reviews, those will really help me!


	3. Captured

Disclaimer; I do not own YuGiOh

Heey peeps,

I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long…shame on me! Aw…well…at least now I'm back to give you all a nice chappie!

And Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're the ones that made me write this chapter!

Well, Enjoy!

* * *

"Let her go!" Akina heard a young man yell.

The guard was distracted and Akina used her opportunity to kick him in his knees and break free of his grasp.

She grabbed her sword and looked around for the one who helped her.

She saw another couple of guards; they were standing around a handsome looking young man with spiky hair and yellow bangs. He had fancy looking Egyptian clothes and a lot of jewellery. Akina recognized him as the Pharaoh.

"So, I suppose you're Akina?" the Pharaoh asked the overwhelmed girl.

Akina nodded, she just stood there letting all the information in…

/ Why is the Pharaoh helping me? Isn't he supposed to sit on his throne all day and make difficult decisions? Why would he even come down here in the first place/

"You were supposed to bring her to me, not to kill her!" The Pharaoh said to the guard who attacked Akina. She was back to her senses, now that the Pharaoh spoke again.

"I am sorry sire" the guard said ashamed, still in pain from the kick Akina gave him.

"Yeah, sure you are." The Pharaoh replied. He turned to Akina.

"You will come with me now." He said to her. It was more like an order.

Akina frowned; she wouldn't let her be ordered around. Not after all she had to do to shake off those lousy guards.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think that is going to happen." Akina said firmly. "Did you really think that I would just come with you like that? After all that's happened?"

The Pharaoh was taken aback (although he didn't show it).

"You'll have to" he simply stated "you are surrounded by my guards, in case you didn't notice."

"I've beat them once, I can do it twice." Akina said becoming very irritated by the spiky-haired teen that called himself a Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh nudged his guards en they stepped aside showing Akina's mother who was tied down with ropes.

Akina's eyes went wide. How could they do such a thing? She had to find a way to free her mother; she didn't know what the Pharaoh would do with her.

"Let her go!" Akina yelled. Her fists were clenched and were starting to go white. Her eyes that now held anger were locked onto the Pharaoh's. He looked at her with a strange sparkling in his eyes. Maybe it was because he liked Akina's reaction or because he had more power than her. But it certainly wasn't fear.

That angered Akina more. He should be afraid, afraid of what Akina could do to them. She could just knock them all out if it wasn't for the sharp blades the guards were holding to her mother's throat.

She had to make a difficult decision. Wasn't the great Pharaoh supposed to do that? He wasn't helping her, but his own guards. Pathetic…

"So what will it be?" the Pharaoh said looking closely at Akina. "Will you come with me to the palace, or will you try to escape and risk your mother's live?"

Akina thought this over. He was right. Even if there was a possibility that she would knock out all the guards, there was still a high risk that her mother would get killed.

And she couldn't let that happen. The loss of her father was already painful enough.

She sighed. / shit…/

"Okay, I will come with you." She spat out. She dropped her sword. The guards came up to her and tied her hands together with a rope.

"Good, take them to the palace." The Pharaoh said. "And make sure those civilians get back to work." There were a lot of people watching the Pharaoh take the girl away.

The walk to the palace was quite. Akina was held by two guards on each side of her and behind her was her mother, also held by a guard. Akina felt guilty now for her actions and big mouth. Her mother didn't deserve this.

She looked ahead of her and saw the huge palace. It amazed her how big a building could be, she never saw one this huge.

She now looked back at the Pharaoh. What was he going to do with her and her mother after he brought them to the palace? Whatever it was, Akina would make sure that her mother would stay unharmed. It was her own fault that they where captured so she had to bear the consequences.

They where now standing in front of the palace gates.

"Open the gates!" the guard on the left of Akina yelled.

"Who is passing trough?" a man's voice called from the other side.

"His majesty, his guards and his prisoners." The same guard yelled back.

_His_ prisoners? Where they possessions or something? Akina glared at the Pharaoh, who noticed it and looked away. / Ha, too scared to look me in the eyes, huh/

The Gates opened and they were walking again. It looked like ages before they finally reached the great wooden doors that would give them entrance to the palace.

Akina realized that if she stepped through those doors, her freedom would be finito.

So she struggled against the grip of the two guards. The Pharaoh looked at her struggle.

He found her quite amusing to look at. Not only because she was pretty, but also because of her attitude. He saw her giving up, the guards where too strong for her. He began walking again.

He went to a door at their left, and whispered something to one of the guards. Then he went through the door and left them alone.

The guards dragged Akina and her mother trough a long hall. Then they went down a staircase and it was very dark in there. The only light came from the torches on the wall.

The walls were all made from big stones. It looked much like a dungeon.

It was a dungeon. Akina saw the cells and felt like the cold, iron bars where laughing at her.

They where put in a cell. Akina's wrists were chained against the wall. Her mother was only tied down with ropes. They obviously thought Akina would cause more trouble than her mother would.

When the guards were gone, Akina looked at her mother. She looked sad and hopeless. Guilt ate Akina whole. She had to say something.

"Mom," she began, "I'm sorry."

Her mother looked at her with her now lifeless eyes. She sighed.

"Don't be," she said, "After all, you had to defend yourself."

"But now they've taken you also." Akina said, hanging her head.

"I would have come with you anyway." Her mother said soft.

Akina looked up. "Thanks mom." She said thankfully. A tear fought his way to her cheek.

Her mother noticed.

"Don't cry sweetie." She said sussing.

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to get us out of here. I promise!" Akina said, closing her eyes and letting the tears flow freely.

Suddenly they heard the door of the dungeons close. Was someone listening all the time?

* * *

Well that was it.

I hope you enjoyed it. (yeah…) the only thing I can say is R&R!

Ciao


	4. Battle for Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

HeeY Pipol!

Thanks for your reviews! Again…I'm sorry I didn't update in such a long time.

Well on to the next chapter then. The last chapter was a bit teasing wasn't it?

I'm gettin' Evil. Mwahauhahuha!...-.-

Okay enough of my foolish laughter…

'N-j0y

The Pharaoh was walking in the hall, thinking about the two females in his dungeons. What was he supposed to do with them? Sure that girl, Akina, had crossed the lines when it comes to laws. But was that enough to keep her and her innocent mother captive for Ra may know how long?

He decided to think about it after the meeting of the priests, where they would discuss about Egypt and its problems. He wasn't really looking forward to it. He had to sit in the throne room all afternoon, listening to all those boring problems.

He sighed and went to the throne room to meet the priests.

Late in the afternoon, Akina and her mother were discussing plans to break out.

Shinara wasn't to enthusiast about doing something against the law, but she really wanted to get out and be free again.

"Okay, here's the plan," Akina said looking closely at her mother, "In a few minutes, the guards will come to give us some food. They have to unchain us. Then I'll find a way to knock 'em out and we'll escape trough the gardens."

"Are you sure you want to go on with this?" Shinara said concerned, "I mean you don't have any weapons to take on those guards."

"I know, but we have to at least try, right?" Akina said thinking her plan over. It just had to work. "We just have to look like we gave up, and then we'll surprise them."

"You sure?" Shinara was getting a bit scared. What if something bad happens?

"Look, I brought you in this mess, so I'm going to get you out of it too." Akina said confident.

Then they heard a door open and then the voices of the palace guards who came to bring food.

"Why do we always have to do the boring stuff?" one of them asked the other.

"Yeah, why can't we do something cool like guarding the palace gates?" the other said back.

Akina was relieved to hear that. They couldn't possibly be strong if they weren't allowed to guard the gates. When the guards came in sight, she saw why. One of them was really fat and was staggering, and the other was very thin and lanky.

They opened their cell and unchained them so they could eat. Then they went for the cell doors to lock them up again, but Akina took the opportunity to knock them down now that their backs where turned to her. She quickly stoke out her leg causing the guards to fell head first on the stone cold floor. Blood flowed from their noses and they seemed to be unconscious.

Akina signed her mother to get out, took the blade of one of the unconscious guards and carefully stepped over them. Akina and her mother silently walked up to the door which would lead them out of the dungeons. Akina put her ear to the cold door.

"I can't hear anything." She whispered to her mother who looked like she could faint any minute from fear.

Akina slowly opened the door, making sure no one was there, and signed to her mother that the coast was clear. They tiptoed out of the dungeons and to the doors to the gardens. When they finally reached it, Akina was about to push it open, when…

"And just where are we going?" said an all too familiar voice.

Akina turned around and faced the pharaoh accompanied, as always, by two heavily armed guards.

"I was thinking of making a nice walk outside" Akina said, trying to keep her voice steady. Her plan had failed. "It's kinda dull down there."

"You are my prisoners and you won't do anything without my permission." The pharaoh said calm. He had a kind of amused grin on his face.

"We are no one's prisoners!" Akina said angrily, her temper rising every second she looked at the young man's face. She hated him, for a million reasons.

"You will be when I throw you back into your cell." The pharaoh said with a highly amused tone.

"_You_? You don't seem to be the kind of person who does those things himself, to me. Can't your stupid lackeys and soldiers and guards do it for you? Just like they did eight years ago?" Akina was now trembling from rage and she was holding back tears. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

The great pharaoh didn't seem to understand what she was talking about. He frowned when he saw the sadness in her blue eyes.

"What happened then?" he asked watching her closely.

"You don't remember do you? You don't care what happens to the citizens. You're only interested in power and money. It would be a much worse punishment to throw us in the city instead of the dungeons." Akina spat. She wanted to go away, as far away from that disgusting face as possible.

"Now, if you'll excuse us. We are about to escape." Akina said her voice calm again. She grabbed the sword she took from the guard firmly. She wasn't going to let them take her and her mother away for a second time that easily.

The guards stepped forward, but stopped immediately when the hand of the pharaoh went up.

"I'll handle this myself." He murmured to them, taking out his own blade and standing before Akina in a fighting position.

"Here's the deal" he said, the grin back on his face, "If you win, you and your mother are free to go, if I win, you stay here as my prisoners."

"You're on." Akina said and she leapt forwards to strike him but he quickly blocked it with his sword.

The battle went on like this for a couple of minutes, both of them blocking each other's strikes. Oddly enough, no blood was involved.

Then the pharaoh hit Akina's sword so hard that he knocked it out of her hands and caused her to fall over on the cold floor. He pointed his sword at her throat.

"There goes your freedom." He said still grinning, "But I did change my mind from letting you go back to your cell."

Akina was looking up at him and frowned. What did he mean?

"You will be my personal slave."

Akina was thunderstruck. With difficulty she could bring out the word;

"What?"

"My personal slave, you know bring me food and just stick around."

"No way!"

"You can't refuse." He said and he pointed to his guards who had silently captured her mother again. "Your mother will stay here and as long as you do what is told and don't try to make walks without my permission, she won't be harmed."

"I'll do it on one condition" Akina said, defeated, "that my mother doesn't have to stay in the dungeons and that I can visit her at least once a day."

"Hmm…I'll think about it. Kiya!"

A girl with black hair, just above her shoulders, came from a hall. She stood before the pharaoh and bowed deeply.

"Take this fine young lady to a room and help her getting settled." He walked away and disappeared through a door. The guards went to the dungeons with her mother who gave Akina a last look as if she was trying to say good luck.

"Come." The girl named Kiya said. Akina followed her and considered to run back to the garden doors and be free again. But she didn't want to risk her mother's live.

They went through a hall and a door and a hall and up the stairs. Akina realized that this palace was huge and was amazed that everyone knew where they were going.

Finally, Kiya stopped in front of large wooden doors.

"These will be your chambers." She said with a little voice, "there are clothes in the dresser and there are towels in the bathroom. Call me if you need me. I'm in the servant's room." She quickly walked away and let Akina stand there.

She pushed the doors open and walked in her room. It was very large and had a four-poster bed. On her left there was a balcony and on her right was a door which probably leaded to the bathroom.

She walked to the balcony and watched the sky. It was already dark outside. She had completely lost track of time down in the dungeons. She would have to persuade the pharaoh into releasing her innocent mother. Again she felt guilty of what she had done. This is where her pride and temper had brought her.

She looked at the twinkling stars and thought of her father. This isn't what he wanted. He wanted them to be save and well in a town far away from here. Tears sprang in her eyes, but she didn't hold them back this time. No one could see them now, for she was alone. All alone…

Aw…pretty sad huh?

I'll try to update as soon as possible…So….Review pleazzz

Buh-Bye


End file.
